Togetheness in the Middle of the night
by Lilac Carillon
Summary: 'Ramadhan tahun ini … Ramadhan paling berkesan yang pernah aku lalui. Terima kasih untuk kebersamaan tengah malam ini semuanya.' AU / 5 Elemental Sibling.


'Ramadhan tahun ini … Ramadhan paling berkesan yang pernah aku lalui. Terima kasih untuk kebersamaan tengah malam ini semuanya.' | AU / 5 Elemental Sibling | [Ngemaso Time : Prompt 1 - Sahur]

.

.

.

 _ **BoBoiBoy belong to Monsta**_

 _ **Family, Humor**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 _ **Alternative Universe, 5 Elemental Sibling, Full of Typographical Error, Out of Character, etc.**_

.

.

.

 _Nyoba-nyoba ngemaso sebulan setelah ngeliat post yang dishare sama author dengan uname_ _ **Sweatbitter**_ _. Baca dibaca, eh … ternyata prompt-nya leh ugha \\(UwU)/_

 _Doain saya lancar ngemaso ngasupnya ya, Man-Teman. Masih banyak hutang fic sama orang lain soalnya /hush_

.

.

.

Suara langkah pelan memasuki gendang telinga seorang pemuda yang tengah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin. Pemuda bertopi dengan posisi dipasang terbalik itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berwajah sama dengannya tengah berdiri memandang datar padanya dari meja makan. Lantas saja segaris senyuman tercipta di wajahnya saat tahu kakak sulungnya yang garang kata kebanyakan orang telah bangun.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Hali."

"Masih dini hari, Gem."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Gempa itu hanya tertawa pelan sebelum membawa keluar satu baskom ukuran sedang dari lemari pendingin ke meja makan bersama perlengkapan dan bumbu-bumbu mentah, "Benar juga, ya." Setelahnya ia menarik kursi untuk duduk dan mulai memisahkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan, "Kak Hali, tolong bangunin yang lain, dong. Aku mau ngebersihin cumi untuk santapan sahur."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Halilintar yang sedang meminum airnya yang kedua tiba-tiba saja tersedak setelah mendengar kalimat saudaranya yang berotak paling normal. Setelah berhasil mengatur ritme napasnya, pemuda dengan topi menghadap ke depan bercorak petir itu mendelik pada sang adik yang juga menatap polos padanya.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Gempa memilih mulai mengambil cumi yang terendam air es dalam baskon, "Kak Hali kenapa ngelihat aku kaya gitu? Aku kan minta tolong sama Kakak karena aku mau masak." Gidikan bahu diberinya saat melirik sang kakak yang semakin tajam menatapnya.

"Kau mau aku membangunkan si Taufan, Blaze dan Ice?" Halilintar berkata rendah dengan nada seram yang sekali lagi hanya ditanggapi kedipan polos dari si anak tengah, "Gem, _seriously_. Kau mau aku _berserk_ malam-malam karena menghadapi tiga beruang hibernasi seperti mereka?"

Gempa menghela napas sebelum meletak kembali cumi yang akan dibersihkannya dan memandang lurus Halilintar, "Terus aku mau minta tolong siapa? Yang bangun kan baru Kak Hali."

"Kau saja sana yang bangunkan mereka. Masalah menyiapkan makanan, biar itu menjadi urusanku." Halilintar berujar seperti berusaha bernegosiasi. Gempa menimang-nimang sebelum menatap ragu si kakak kembar sulung.

"Memangnya kakak ngerti cara ngebersihin cumi? Ngebersihin tintanya juga?" Gempa bertanya dengan nada kentara bahwa ia sangsi dengan perkataan Halilintar.

Halilintar tersenyum miring sebelum memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana dan menarik keluar ponsel pintar dari dalamnya, "Ada ini mah … gampang, Gem." Senyuman itu semakin melebar saat Gempa akhirnya menganguk pasrah.

"Aku bangunin mereka dulu, Kak. Semoga kau dan dapur selamat."

"Bawel."

.

.

.

"Kak Gem … masih ngantuk … "

"Iya Kak Gempa. Biarin kita tidur. Kan Kak Gempa belum masak."

"Hoam … Gem, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sahur."

"Berhenti merengek! Cepat bantu aku dan Gempa memasak!" Suara pisau menghantam telak tatakan membuka lebar tiga pasang mata _hazel_ yang masih setengah sadar. Manik tajam yang memandang buas dari bawah lidah topi membuat tiga orang yang tadi merengek berkeringat dingin seketika sebelum akhirnya duduk diam di meja makan.

Gempa yang melihat reaksi ketiga saudaranya yang lain hanya terkekeh sebelum mulai berdeham, "Oke, jadi Ramadhan tahun ini kita bagi tugas." Ia segera menggerakkan jemari telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri saat kakak kembar keduanya bersiap menyela, "Kalian lupa? Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi merawat Kakek Aba, jadi hanya ada kita berlima di sini. Kalau kalian mau cepat makan, bantu kami memasak." Dengan nada mutlak tak terbantahkan Gempa mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kak Taufan, racik bumbu dan siapkan tepung." Gempa memberi komando pada pemuda bertopi miring ke kanan yang hanya bisa mengangguk lesu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke dua adik kembarnya yang masih tampak mengantuk, "Blaze, kau buat minuman." Bocah berlidah topi ke atas segera beranjak menuju lemari pendingin, "Dan kau, Ice—" Gempa menyentil hidung si anak bungsu, "Iriskan bawang-bawang ini dan berikan pada Kak Taufan nanti."

Setelah semua saudaranya bekerja, Gempa menghampiri sang kakak sulung yang masih bergelut membersihkan cumi, "Kak Hali, mau aku ban—"

"—Kak Gem, Kak Gem! Ini gulanya pas atau kur—"

 **"AW,** _ **SH*T**_ **!"** / **"AAAAA!"**

Gempa, Taufan dan Ice refleks menutup telinga mereka di saat Blaze dan Halilintar berseru sembari membersihkan wajah mereka yang kotor. Wajah Blaze ternoda bercak-bercak hitam sementara wajah dan tubuh Halilintar basah dan lengket. Si anak tengah yang ada di antara mereka segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Kak Hali! Kenapa tinta cuminya bisa muncrat ke Blaze, sih? Kau juga, Blaze! Kenapa bisa kesiram Kak Hali sama susu?"

Blaze yang masih membersihkan wajah mencium tangannya yang belepotan, "Hueee … jadi ini tinta cumi? Hueee … "

" _D*mn_! Susu cokelat?!"

"Kak Hali, sabar. Lagian kakak yang salah duluan, loh. Blaze kan refleks bersihin wajahnya sampai nggak lihat jalan."

Halilintar mendengkus jengkel sembari mencoba membersihkan cairan lengket yang melapisi tubuhnya walaupun usahnya sia-sia, "Semuanya karena kau yang tadi mengagetkan, Gem! Aku hilang fokus karena kau!"

Gempa meringis sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya, "O—oke, _sorry_ Kak Hali, aku sama sekali tidak sengaja." Kedua netranya kemudian memandang bergantian kedua saudaranya yang sudah kacau, "Em … lebih baik sekarang kalian berdua mandi dulu. Aku, Ice dan Kak Taufan yang akan melanjutkannya."

Blaze dan Halilintar tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan tiga orang yang masih ada di dapur sesekali menahan tawa saat Blaze diomeli si sulung sehingga si anak keempat berjalan takut agak di belakangnya.

Gempa menggaruk dahinya sebelum tertawa canggung, " _Yeah_ , pengalaman pertama sahur tanpa orang tua." Ia segera menarik kain pel untuk membersihkan sisa kekacauan sementara Taufan tertawa menerima bawang yang sudah diiris Ice yang tampak siap banjir air mata.

"Gem." Taufan memanggil saat Ice mengambil alih tugas Blaze dan Gempa mengambil tugas Halilintar.

"Ya, Kak Taufan?"

"Kau sama Kak Hali paca—" Dan tanpa basa-basi bawang yang sudah diiris si bungsu diambil sejumput oleh Gempa untuk menyumpal mulut Taufan yang seketika pergi ke _washtaffel_ guna membuang isi mulutnya.

"—Hoek, adik durhaka kau, Gem!" Taufan misuh-misuh sembari mencuci mulutnya yang tak keruan dengan air keran.

Gempa hanya tertawa saja dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Apa yang belum lagi, Gem?"

Gempa yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja menoleh pada adik dan kakaknya yang sudah bersih dan wangi, "Tinggal satu, sih, Kak Hali. Menggoreng cuminya."

Halilintar menyingsing lengan kaos yang dipakainya sebatas siku sebelum menggeser Gempa, "Biar aku dan Blaze yang lanjutkan. Kau, Ice dan Taufan duduklah." Blaze berdiri di sebelah sang kakak sulung lalu membalurkan cumi ke tepung sementara Halilintar menunggu minyak panas.

Taufan, Gempa dan Ice menatap kegiatan si sulung dan si anak keempat yang biasanya jarang akur kini memasak bersama. Dan mereka tak ragu tertawa saat melihat Halilintar yang melompat menghindari cipratan minyak ataupun Blaze yang memekik saat bunyi letupan terdengar dari cumi yang tengah digoreng.

Dan setelah menunggu untuk waktu yang begitu lama, akhirnya masakan siap dan mereka bisa menikmati sahur walau waktu sudah hampir mepet imsak.

"Nah, baca doa terus makan. Sudah hampir imsak." Halilintar memberi titah yang langsung dituruti oleh ke semua saudaranya.

Yah, walaupun Gempa harus mengakui jika sering kali tinggal bersama saudaranya sering membuat sakit kepala, mereka tetap orang yang selalu membuatnya merasakan bahagia yang tanpa ada kepalsuan.

Dan Ramadhan ini Ramadhan paling istimewa yang mungkin pernah mereka jalani berlima. Tidak ada Ibu yang memasakkan sahur, tak ada Ayah yang membangunkan tidur.

Mereka jadi tahu bagaimana repotnya saat orang tua yang biasa membantu mereka ini-itu. Yeah, setidaknya sekarang ada Gempa yang bisa jadi 'Ibu' pengganti sementara dan Halilintar sebagai pengganti 'Ayah'.

"Hoi, Gempa!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Dengan gelagapan Gempa meraih air minum karena tak sengaja menelan satu suapan besar cumi akibat dikagetkan Taufan.

Taufan hanya terkekeh sebelum membuat tanda peace di jarinya, "Cie puasanya batal! Udah imsak, tahu."

Gempa melotot, "APA?!"

Satu jitakan keras dilayangkan Halilintar ke kepala Taufan yang meringis, "Jangan dengarkan anak tidak jelas ini. Habiskan makan cepat, hampir imsak."

Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi si anak tengah menghabiskan makanannya.

'Ramadhan tahun ini … Ramadhan paling berkesan yang pernah aku lalui. Terima kasih untuk kebersamaan tengah malam ini semuanya.'

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, seulas senyum tipis terbit di sela-sela aktivitas Gempa mengunyah.

.

.

.

 **Aaaaaaa! Fail! Fail! Fail! /headbang**

Ini efek karena udah kelamaan nggak nulis! Otak saya seketika macet dalam merangkai kata-kata, ugh! Niatnya ngemaso tapi jadinya malah gak keruan kek gini. /mewek

Pengen dihapus, sayang. Dari pagi buta ngerjain masa ngga ada hasilnya. Mana udah disemangatin mama dan temen-temen juga /pundung

Saya publish cuma modal nekat. Yang mau kirimin flame bejibun, saya tampung dengan suka rela.

Minal aidin wal faizin semuanya. Maaf-maaf kalau selama ini Lil banyak salah baik disengaja maupun nggak. Dan maaf jika nggak pernah balas review! TwT walau begitu saya baca kok /hiks

 **Salam,**

 **Lilcarn, Bengkulu–Indonesia, Kamis, 17 Mei 2018.**


End file.
